Okami Chibiterasu and Celia's Adventure
by Pinkdesi101
Summary: Two years later, suffering from severe lack of belief, Celia scraps all hope of ever returning to Nippon. That is, until she finds herself inside Okamiden. She and Chibiterasu must now fight the reincarnation of Yami, Akuro, to finally bring peace to Nippon once and for all. However, it's not as easy as it sounds, especially with the queen of all monsters making her appearance.


Guess who's back~

But, there's some stuff I've gotta tell you guys now. There's a slight chance tha- oh, why am I wasting my time writing all this down again? Just read this: fav. me /d5a5bdm (Take out the spaces, obviously.) So... yeah. If OCCA is what I work on during the school year, the schedule is going to be all crazy again. And here's the poll to vote: pinkdesi101 .deviantart journal /poll /3033189/

So, yes, this was mostly just to get everyone's attention instead of just putting it on my profile and hoping some of you guys would see it. But hey, you guys are getting the prologue a couple weeks early.

Another thing that should be mentioned here before you start reading: Since the forth wall has never been broken in this story, I think I can blame all of OACA on Celia. *smirk*  
Celia: You have very screwed up logic.  
Indeed, I do! 8D Now be a good OC and say the disclaimer.  
Celia: *sigh* Desi does not own Okami nor Okamiden.

Prologue-

A long time later, and I'm still as bad at introductions as I am at descriptions, but let me just start off the next leg of this insane saga by saying people are unbelievable. Who would've thought that writing down my experiences and sticking 'em on the internet would get me some fans, huh? But I suppose you don't want to be bored by all this, right? You readers just want to hear more about my adventures in Nippon. Well then, fine.

Nine months later, I picked up Okamiden from the nearest Gamestop, waited until night, and stuck the game in my DS. After all, it was the best lead I had on getting back to Nippon.

But, truth be told, nine months is a very long time, especially when you're trying to believe in something insane like I was. The only thing keeping me from forgetting everything entirely was the celestial brush I still had in my possession and always had on my person, just in case.

My eighth playthrough of the very beginning of the game with the same effect as always, absolutely nothing, finally shattered all faith in my memories. I decided I must've just fallen asleep and had one heck of a dream that day. There was no other logical explanation.

One year and three months after that day, two years after the first incident, (But who's counting?) I had dropped any ties with a looong time ago. I sold the game, never looked at my written records of what had happened, and tossed my celestial brush in the back of my closet. I basically gave myself a new start.

And then that was when life decided to be an [insert word of choice here].

I was walking home from the mall, my friends had already left to go towards their houses, and I was pretty much alone. We all know weird stuff happens when one fifteen-year-old walks through town.

"Celia," I heard someone whisper. My head snapped to the right, where I thought the sound had come from, but there was only an empty alleyway.

Did I mention the chances of weird stuff happening goes through the roof when alleyways are involved?

I frowned and continued to walk again, but before I could take two baby steps, the voice repeated, "Celia."

Once again, I froze, and deciding, _what the heck? _, I turned and began to walk down the alley like a gullible moron. Yeah, even I was surprised by the stupidity in my actions. I glanced around from side to side, making sure there were no stalkers sitting in wait, until I got to the end. Giving a small shrug, I turned around…

And was instantly pinned with my back against the building. A girl who looked about my age was holding my shoulders so tightly I figured she was going to draw blood any second. When I looked at the girl again, I noticed we seemed to share a lot more than close approximate ages. This chick's face looked almost exactly like mine, she was my height, her body shape was like mine. I felt like I was looking through a mirror… that is, if you forget the fact that she had black hair with yellow tips and her eyes were orange.

Yep. Completely the same.

"Who are you and what the heck do you want from me?" I didn't even realize the words were in my mind before I spoke them aloud.

The smirk that was on the girl's face just seemed to grow bigger. "_Moi?_ Let me just say this," She leaned in closer to my face, causing me to scowl at her. "I am your best friend and your worst nightmare," She stood back, finally allowing me out of her death grip, and grinned madly as everything around us turned dark. "And what I want from you, Celia Kami,"

The girl vanished from view and I spun around, my eyes darting around wildly to spot her.

"Is your _life,_" The girl's voice echoed around, growling the last word. "Or your allegiance. It doesn't make any difference to me."

Finally pulled out of my shock at the sudden turn of events, I interrupted, "Hey, wait just one freaking minute!"

"_Au revoir~_"

* * *

So... guess who has some age issues? *points to Celia* So when OACA started, she was 13. I normally like to keep my OCs ages around mine, (I'm afraid I'll give a little kid too much knowledge for their age or someone older will appear like a moron.) but back then, their ages were usually exactly what mine were. After I turned 14, I kinda got confused. I know it was mentioned early in OACA that Celia was 13, and if it was said otherwise later in the story, that's why. Her official age in OACA was 13. Now, since OCCA takes place two years after the first story, she is 15. Any questions? No? Good. And with that, we are out of here.


End file.
